


dirty little secret

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: 一件托尼簽了名的胖次引发的床战
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	dirty little secret

为什么你会想买这种丑内裤？我不明白，这件内裤除了我的簽名外简直一无是处。  
托尼用两根手指拎着那件连彼得都忘记被他塞在抽屉深处的内裤，不留情面的批评让彼得忍不住发射蛛丝想从托尼手上夺回那件内裤，但托尼也不是省油的灯，他像是早就知道彼得会这么做，立刻收回手让彼得的蛛丝落了空，功败垂成地掉到地上。  
那是我的东西！我没有必要跟你交代它的用途！彼得大叫。  
你穿的也是我做给你的战衣，我可清楚它的用途了。况且这件内裤还有我的簽名，大抵来说它也算是我的。托尼哼哼着用另一只手甩起那件红内裤而无视於正要扑过来抢走它的彼得，然后下一秒跟彼得一起跌进那张不算松软的老旧床舖里。  
而且还是女士内裤。彼得原本想要抬头反驳，在托尼按著他的后腰慢慢往下摸去的时候，托尼忽然又在他头顶轻飘飘地丟出这句话，这下他什么话也说不出来，只能悲愤地抓着托尼胸前的衬衫，像只受困的幼兽发出恼怒的嗷叫。  
东西买了不用太浪费了，你不是皇后区勤俭的好邻居吗？今天我们就让它物尽其用一下，別破坏你勤俭好邻居的名声。  
彼得根本没有反抗的时间，因为托尼在说完的下一秒就翻身将他压在身下，一下子就拽下他那件宽松得只勉强能圈住腰的四角裤，又眼疾手快撑开原本拎着的红内裤，轻轻松松套到他腿上。彼得这时才忽然想起自己可以挣扎，还没踢著腿把托尼踹下去就被托尼凑上来的亲吻分走注意力，一时忘记挣扎；而托尼不过拍了拍他的臀部，被亲得晕头转向的男孩便乖乖抬起腰，让托尼顺利为他套上那件弹性良好的内裤。

尺寸看起来刚好。  
托尼惊奇地看着被他套上红内裤的男孩。松紧带没有被咬进男孩奶白的腰肉里，只是服贴地在腰胯压出一道浅浅黑影。托尼拍拍彼得的大腿要他翻过去趴在床上让他看看后面是怎样的风景，彼得的脸颊就像他裤裆下被布料紧紧按住的性器，明显鼓了起来嘟嘟嚷嚷地抱怨：哪里刚好了，前面很紧不舒服啊。他一边抱怨一边被托尼推搡著翻了身。  
托尼在看到那颗挺翘的红屁股上有著自己的簽名时眉头不可避免地跳了下。但是再往上一点，裤沿上多了两条自外侧斜接至中点的细线，除了强调线与线间那两块被勒出的软肉，其他看起来没什么用处⋯⋯不。托尼驳回了自己的想法。黑线连接的中点前延伸出一小截黑影。原来是件低腰内裤。托尼用虎口掐著彼得的腰把他拉高了些，Ｔ恤往上掀的同时看到男孩背脊上露出一条婀娜的凹陷，他忍不住贴紧男孩，低下头从露出的地方啄吻起来。

托尼的啄吻也不只是单纯的吻。  
他会先吸一口男孩已经起了疙瘩的薄薄皮肤，用牙齿磨咬起来，最后才又重重啜吸，放开时就是一点格外豔丽而带着牙痕的红印。  
男孩的呼吸声变得急促，就跟托尼嘴唇贴着的皮肉一样颤巍巍地，但他稍一抬眼看彼得，并看不清楚把脸埋进床被里的男孩是什么表情，他只能看到那双足以随时将他掀开的手紧紧揪住被子，在上头留下无数长短不一的皱折。如果彼得乐意，他或许连他背上的汗毛都无法亲吻，但彼得没有那么做，他甚至隐忍而默许托尼替他套上那件内裤，还在他身上留下许多记号。  
他完全接受我对他做的所有事。这个念头让托尼拉起其中一条黑线，在拉到极限的时候松开手，啪地一声用力弹在那片软肉上。彼得被突如其来的疼痛吓得叫了一声，但他又被托尼压着，并没有真正把托尼掀下。托尼知道了。  
那么做！很痛！彼得羞愤的抗议从被单里闷声透出。

托尼伸出一根手指从内裤上小露出的细缝钻入，可越往里探就越受到阻碍，他干脆反手把那件内裤往下拉，看到那片本应该一片奶白的肌肤上有条红痕浮在腰肉正逐渐拢往臀部的位置。他凑上去来回舔了几下，让红痕在唾液的润泽下更加明显，然后故意亲得啧啧作响，把彼得弄得很不好意思，扭了几下咕哝著说不要这样、很奇怪。  
托尼又拉起另一条黑线，在臀尖再度留下红痕。安静。这可是我署名的内裤，我有如何使用它的权利。彼得忿忿地扭头瞪他，却目睹了托尼把他臀肉往两边掰开，伸著舌低头的这一幕。溼滑温热的软体像几秒钟前的那根手指，从臀缝浅浅的起点开始舔起来，随着曲线隆起，那条罪恶的舌头也成为隔开他臀肉的一份子，恰好填满了被迫打开的细缝，彼得咬著下唇，视觉的冲击加上被开发的陌生触感使得他逃避般低下头，只看见托尼的一部份，甚至不比抵在它大腿内侧的硬物鲜明。  
他多希望托尼可以放开他，或者干脆点拉下这条碍事的内裤，已经完全充血硬起的阴茎随着被往下拉而卷成一股麻花绳的布条紧紧扣折在剩余的布料里，无法挣脱那样的束缚让他开始感到疼痛，但托尼显然是不準备放开他的。  
他只能抓紧被单，任由那条舌尖划过因为紧张而不停收缩的洞口时仅仅只是经过，而不做其他动作，然后下一秒他就为自己的过於轻敌而付出甜美的呻吟。  
托尼改用舌面舔过恰好卡在内裤上的肉囊，然后将在上头打转，从未受过这样对待的男孩不知所措地挣扎起来，托尼捏著他的臀肉，或许是因为鼻尖也抵在臀缝上的缘故，他的声音有些模糊：不要乱动。  
彼得没听他的话，但很快地，被快感浇灌习惯的男孩就因为肉囊终于被托尼从紧隘的裤沿完全吸入那张温热的嘴里，被仔仔细细地舔过一遍，又被用牙齿轻咬后，搖着腰往托尼脸前凑。托尼这时才把那团湿答答的肉囊吐出来。  
彼得有些气闷，他刚刚差一点就要被托尼吸得射了。即使他仍被内裤给紧紧勒住，可托尼实在太会吸，他完全不怀疑光是这么被服务他就能弄脏这条内裤与自己的腿心。但托尼偏偏就放开他，让他被高高吊起又轻轻放下。他并没有在这点上浪费太多时间，因为他的臀肉被托尼掰得更开，隐密的洞口就这么敞亮地显露在空气里，彼得瑟缩了下，却仍然无法躲开。托尼的舌尖在那个颜色稍深但仍算粉嫩的入口打转了几下，然后便蛮横地钻了进去，彼得啊地叫了一声，又立刻像是被掐住脖子似把叫声扼断在喉头里。舌头不比往常彼得习惯了的手指，它柔软许多，像是有生命的生物在里头没头没脑地钻弄，这让彼得感觉十分奇怪。可他一想要缩起来就会被托尼更大力掐著他的臀肉掰开，那条舌头就又钻得更深入，他们近得彼得甚至能感觉到托尼的鼻子就埋在那条细细的沟里蹭著臀肉。彼得不得不撑起身向托尼求饶。  
托尼⋯⋯他用一种像哀求又像耍赖的软绵绵的语调呼唤托尼：我全都是你的。(I’m all yours)  
未竟的话语被吞没在一个急切的吻里。

唾液的润滑作用毕竟不够，托尼光是进去顶端彼得就闷闷地哼了一声，往后摸索著直到托尼握住他的手与他交扣，他才含糊不清地说有点痛。托尼意识到这个姿势对彼得有点吃力，干脆让彼得侧躺在床上，他从后头环住彼得的腰，但那件红内裤却依然掛在彼得的大腿上，促使他继续并著双腿。  
他一边咬著彼得的耳尖、舔吻泌出细汗的后颈，在感觉彼得放松的时候，又扶著自己的阴茎蹭起彼得早就被他舔得湿润的穴口与股沟，他的前液蹭得一片黏腻，然后才稍微掰开彼得的臀瓣，他没要让彼得逃离的意思，缓慢而坚定地将自己埋进柔软紧隘的肠道里，他的阴茎就跟他的舌头一样贪心，一进去就往最深处捣弄，然后便停在这里等彼得适应被他撑满的感觉。  
托尼并没有询问彼得可不可以，他只是估计了一个大概的时间，他忍著不动的极限，然后在下一刻就抵著彼得的屁股，在那个贪吃的肉穴开始用力绞起他的时候，一下一下动起来。他没有退出很多，只是稍微往后退了些，随即又重重撞了进去，男孩的尖叫声被他掰著头吞吃进去，男孩就像个亟需证明自己是被他需要似地回应他的吻，甚至在接吻的间隙里告诉他想要脱掉那件碍事的内裤。  
不，你得穿着它跟我做。我们说了得让它物尽其用。  
托尼隔着前头的内裤卷揉起男孩又开始硬起的阴茎，但这次他好心地替他把阴茎从内裤底下掏出来把阴茎圈在自己的拳头里。托尼每顶一次，男孩的龟头就会重重擦过托尼手里的老茧，粗重的喘息声於是拉长成带着泣音的呻吟。彼得咬著托尼的指尖，也无法阻止从粗重喘息转变而成的、拉得绵长又迷乱的混入泣音的呻吟，加入肉体的拍撞声充斥在他的房间里。  
内裤没有在彼得的腰臀上留下真正的痕迹，但却随着他们的动作卷成一团而紧紧地陷入彼得的大腿，留下近似绳索的勒痕。当托尼把他翻过来面朝上的时候，他只能继续保持并紧双腿的样子，以免内裤又将他勒得更紧，但托尼却把那件内裤当成控制他的缰绳，握着它好让彼得的腿可以侧向他要的方向，然后重新俯身压着彼得，任由快速激烈的插弄把彼得弄得浑身发软，只能搂着他发出甜腻的呻吟与各种迷乱中才有可能脱口而出的爱语。

托尼在快要射精的前一刻抽出自己，彼得的意识已经因为连续的高潮而有些涣散，就连托尼将阴茎插进他的双腿间抽动的时候，他仍觉得托尼还在他的体内，他不得不抱紧同样大汗淋漓的托尼，在感觉到腹部上被洒下温凉的液体时叫了托尼的名字。  
托尼过了一会儿才替他把那件已经看不出原貌的内裤从腿上扯下来，抚慰地揉著还未射精的阴茎，直到吐出一些稀薄的精液。  
彼得连擦拭自己的力气都没有，很快就沉沉睡去，留下托尼认命处理善后。

史塔克工业出品必属佳作。  
托尼事后跟彼得下了这句评语，但后来他无论如何也没能在彼得的房间里再找到那条内裤了。

end.


End file.
